


Nimiedades

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Declarations Of Love, Epiphanies, F/M, First Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No era falta de señales, sino de sentidos para apreciarlas, y Georg seguía sin ver, oír o sentir lo que para él era esencial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nimiedades

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 100% falso, no gano nada de $$ con esto.

**Nimiedades**

 

—Ningún detalle es tan pequeño o insignificante como para carecer de valor, al menos eso pienso —había dicho Gustav tantos años atrás, cuando aún era un crío que se limpiaba la nariz con la manga del suéter y Georg lo catalogaba como ‘lindo’ a secas, a priori del ‘sexy’ que llegaría después.

El Gustav de entonces le había compartido aquel pequeño atisbo de la sabiduría con la que contaba y después se había cohibido, muy típico del que era entonces y de la persona que Georg llegaría a apreciar bajo una nueva luz con el paso de los años.

Después Georg contaría que lo suyo había florecido en la era Schrei, pero que no sería hasta el tiempo de Zimmer 483 cuando compartirían su primer beso. Cómo durante Scream se habían tomado un break para volver a la par que Humanoid golpeaba el mercado internacional. Mientras aguardaban la salida de su nuevo disco, era costumbre de Georg el planear qué decir a continuación, pero sin revelar que el verdadero comienzo había sido durante los días de Devilish, cuando bajo la sombra de una barraca, Gustav le había hablado dado un pequeño chocolate danés, ya derretido y aplastado por ir en su mochila, pero no por ello menos delicioso.

Las palabras que siguieron, Georg nunca las olvidaría:

—Para ti —había dicho el baterista—, porque una vez dijiste que eran tus favoritos.

Aquel simple dulce vino a representar el cambio crucial que se daría entre los dos.

 

~2006~

 

—Ok, la cosa es que… me gustas. Mucho. Más que como un amigo —le confesó Georg a Gustav en una de las tantas aburridas tardes que pasaban cruzando el país en autobús.

Gustav estaba comiendo un bocadillo y leía el periódico, lo cual no podía considerarse el mejor escenario para una confesión amorosa de tal magnitud, pero Georg estaba harto, y cansado de lidiar con sus sentimientos sin ayuda alguna. Plus, los gemelos aún no habían despertado de su siesta, por lo que en una repentina decisión tipo kamikaze era que se encontraba sentado frente al baterista y a la espera de una respuesta.

Como única reacción de su parte, Gustav cambió de página y siguió leyendo.

—Sé que por lo menos debí de suavizarlo, ir por partes, más gradual, pero no se me da bien eso de planear, ¿sabes? Voy más con la ola, por impulso y reacción —continuó Georg, atusándose el cabello a la par que se disculpaba, hablaba de sus sentimientos y de paso confesaba su más grande secreto, todo en un mismo paquete de desastre emocional—. No quiero que te sientas… disgustado por mí. Yo entiendo a la perfección si no puedes corresponder esto que siento por ti. Es más, lo acepto sin oponer resistencia. Desde un inicio sabía que no estaba destinado a ser, pero quería sacarlo dentro de mi interior porque si no me volvería loco, pero loco en serio, uh…

Gustav siguió sin demostrar nada. Ni que lo escuchaba, siquiera. Sus ojos iban de aquí a allá sobre el papel de su periódico, y las hojas no temblaban en su mano.

—¿Gus?

—¿Mmm?

—Estoy confesándome aquí, ¿sabes? —Dijo Georg—. Haciendo de tripas y corazón para que sepas cómo me siento respecto a ti. ¿Al menos has escuchado lo que he dicho antes?

El baterista lo miró por encima de su periódico. —Sí. Cada palabra.

Por efecto de esos ojos color miel que se clavaron en los suyos, Georg sintió como cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba y cargaba de electricidad.

—Me gustas mucho —repitió su confesión de antes.

—Lo sé. Lo dijiste antes. Como dije, estaba escuchando.

—¿Entiendes de qué hablo, verdad?

—Te gusto… —Corroboró el baterista, alzando las cejas. La única expresión facial que Georg le había podido sacar en los últimos minutos—. Se trata de eso, ¿o no?

«Pero qué cabeza dura», pensó Georg, tan seguro de que Gustav en verdad no entendía de qué iba todo y convencido de que aclararle el significado de esa frase acabaría con su sempiterna tranquilidad.

—Sí, pero es un ‘me gustas’ no del tipo ‘me caes bien’ sino más bien de la categoría ‘estoy enamorado de ti’… Uhhh —enrojeció Georg de golpe, incapaz de mantener la cabeza al frente cuando Gustav seguía sin mover un solo músculo del rostro—. O sea que… acabo de humillarme para toda la vida porque estoy seguro de que no eres gay y no… no sientes lo mismo por mí.

Despacio, Gustav bajó el periódico y lo dobló cuidadosamente para después dejarlo sobre la mesa.

Georg entrecerró los ojos, convencido de que en su dirección se aproximaba un puño a velocidad máxima, y que éste se iba a estrellar contra su nariz.

—Ay Dios —musitó cuando en lugar de ello, Gustav se inclinó frente a la mesa y lo sujetó de la camiseta. Por la fuerza de sus brazos, Georg terminó arrastrado hasta quedar pegado a él—. Lo siento… No cambiará nada entre nosotros, lo juro. Olvida que dije una palabra de esto. Yo haré lo mismo. Lo superaré lo antes posible. Por favor no me pegues… —Susurró lo último, aterrado al sentir la respiración del baterista sobre su piel.

Lo que vino después resultó ser una sorpresa en mayúsculas. En lugar de nudillos, Georg recibió un par de labios sobre los suyos, y a cambio de su valor, le fue otorgado como recompensa justo lo que buscaba.

Gustav no le correspondió con palabras, pero bajo el pacto de ‘no lo digas, demuéstralo’, acarició cada centímetro de su rostro con la yema de sus dedos y le habló de amor sin pronunciar sonido alguno.

Georg logró interpretar aquello y se sintió querido.

 

~2007~

 

En concreto, Georg supo con certeza que lo suyo con Gustav iba en serio cuando el baterista deslizó hacía él sobre la mesa el único anillo que jamás le había visto usar.

De banda ancha, plateado y grande para sus propios dedos, al inicio Georg lo contempló sobre la palma de su mano sin estar seguro de qué significaba o cuál era el curso de acción a seguir a partir de ese momento, pero Gustav se lo aclaró con la misma voz tranquila que utilizaba al responder en las entrevistas.

—Para ti.

—¿Es un regalo?

—Sí.

—Ok… ¿Por qué? —Cauteloso, Georg volvió a depositarlo sobre la mesa. No en vano la noche anterior habían discutido como venían haciendo de semanas atrás, y no estaba dispuesto a ceder a cambio de un anillo y sin una explicación de por medio.

—Porque… —Gustav exhaló—. Significa algo. De la misma manera en que tú significas _algo_ para mí.

Georg paladeó la palabra y posó la vista sobre el anillo. Era cierto, con su primer sueldo, Gustav había comprado poco para sí. Recordaba un nuevo set de batería, ropa, zapatos, un pequeño lujo que consistió en ir de vacaciones con su familia a Inglaterra, y también el anillo… El mismo que por inercia sujetó entre el pulgar y él índice, y encontró grande en exceso para portar.

—Quiero que lo tengas tú —dijo el baterista.

—Porque significa algo y yo también —agregó Georg, imposibilitado de apartar los ojos de la pieza.

—Sí, así es.

Georg no supo si sentirse ofendido o halagado. Gran parte de las dificultades a las que él y Gustav se enfrentaban se debía a la parquedad del baterista para demostrar sus sentimientos, ya fuera en forma de palabras o acciones. Ahí donde Georg a veces se sentía al borde de hacer combustión por tocar a Gustav, el propio Gustav apenas si parpadeaba, mucho menos demostraba que sus sentimientos por Georg fueran más allá de la simple indiferencia.

—Entonces… ¿sientes algo por mí? —Preguntó Georg en un hilo de voz.

No quería una repetición a la pelea de anoche, pero tenía que saber si Gustav y él estaban en la misma página de su historia conjunta o si era necesario terminar antes de que pudieran hacerse mayor daño.

Como respuesta, Gustav deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular y muy despacio, se inclinó hasta besar el punto de unión entre la pieza y si piel.

A su modo, Gustav respondió y Georg supo entender.

 

~2008~

 

Cómo había aguantado por un año sin que Gustav confirmara o denegara lo suyo, Georg no lo sabía.

A finales de año y poco antes de separarse para pasar las vacaciones Navideñas cada quien con su familia, Georg se vio más y más seguido en la privacidad de su litera, con las cortinillas corridas, y dándole vueltas al anillo de Gustav que seguía quedándole grande y que por ello llevaba al cuello anudado en una cadena.

Cuando estaba de buenas, Georg solía consolarse al pensar que era un símbolo de su estatus con el baterista, una manera de expresarle al mundo que él le pertenecía a Gustav, y su relación era tan fuerte como para obviar cualquier declaración de por medio. En cambio, cuando su estado de ánimo se hundía por los pantanosos derroteros del pesimismo, llevar la cadena en torno al cuello se convertía en un suplicio incapaz de soportar. Le pesaba. Quemaba contra la piel y se la tenía que guardar en el bolsillo, avergonzado de lo poco que le había bastado para conformarse antes.

Un anillo y un ‘algo’ indefinido; incluso doce meses después, su valor seguía tan incierto como desde el primer día.

Si Gustav se daba por aludido a la desazón de Georg, como siempre no lo dejaba notar. Sin ir más lejos, aquella mañana Georg había estallado entre el desayuno y el café con tostadas. Lanzando improperios que hasta los gemelos escucharon desde el otro lado del autobús, Gustav siguió en lo suyo, y como si nada, le ofreció a Georg mantequilla para su pan.

Había sido el acabose, y desde entonces Georg se había refugiado en la privacidad de su litera, sin fuerzas para afrontar la sensación de futilidad que lo agobiaba. Incluso horas después, la simple idea de salir y dar la cara hacía que le doliera el estómago como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

Que Gustav no lo hubiera buscado no hacía sino echar sal a sus heridas, y lo que en un inicio era un banquete de autocompasión, dio paso a la furia y al deseo de hacer sentir al otro el mismo dolor.

Presa de una violenta ráfaga de emociones, Georg salió de su litera y cruzó el pasillo que lo separaba de la de Gustav. La cortinilla también estaba cerrada, y sin molestarse en anunciar su presencia, la abrió y sorprendió al baterista, con los cascos puestos y los ojos cerrados.

Como si lo estuviera esperando, Gustav dio muestras de atención al girar la cabeza en su dirección y dedicarle una mirada lánguida.

—Necesito saberlo —exigió Georg a falta de mejores argumentos—, ¿qué significo para ti? ¿Estamos juntos o no? Porque francamente… —Se pasó la mano por el cabello y tironeó de las raíces—. Me volveré un desquiciado si no me das una respuesta válida.

Gustav permaneció imperturbable, no que Georg esperara de él más. Un lustro de conocerlo le había enseñado que el baterista era escueto de palabras y parco de acciones, pero una pequeñísima parte de él había querido creer que al menos en esa ocasión, cuando tanto pendía entre ambos y a la vez todo corría el riesgo de irse por el drenaje, tomaría el riesgo de salirse del molde y actuar.

De la fantasía a la realidad, el único movimiento que hizo Gustav consistió en quitarse los auriculares y suspirar.

—Te di mi anillo —dijo, como si la panacea que Georg necesitara se encontrara ahí.

—Ya, y yo mi virginidad, pero no es así como funciona, Gus —respondió Georg—. O estamos juntos o no lo estamos. O tu anillo significa algo o… durante este tiempo le he dado un valor que no le corresponde. Tú dime. Ilústrame con una respuesta clara, porque la verdad no entiendo nada.

Gustav parpadeó. Una, dos, tres veces. Se lamió los labios y el tiempo siguió transcurriendo sin que el baterista se expresara.

La humillación le llegó a Georg en forma de calor. Primero en el rostro y la nuca; un fuego que iba consumiendo de adentro hacia afuera. Un dolor sordo que se asemejaba al de una raspadura. Con la mano dentro del bolsillo y aferrando el anillo, sintió la quemazón en la palma y estrujó con más fuerza la pequeña joya hasta que el relieve de su forma se le marcó en la piel.

—Ok —dijo al cabo de largos minutos—. O no puedes o no quieres… Está bien.

Por vez primera, el baterista pareció avergonzado. —Tú sabes que no soy bueno para expresarme con palabras…

Georg se contuvo para no poner los ojos en blanco ante lo que él consideraba una excusa de lo más conveniente para esa situación.

—Si de algún modo lo nuestro significó algo para ti, entonces entiende que ahora estoy rompiendo contigo. Si incluso así no eres capaz de ser honesto conmigo… —Georg se cubrió los ojos con la mano libre—. Entonces será mejor para los dos dejarlo por la paz. No te forzaré a que me mientas para hacer de esto más de lo que era en realidad. Se acabó.

Tal como esperaba de él, Gustav siguió tan impasible como era habitual en su proceder diario. Georg creyó ver un ligero temblor en sus párpados, pero desdeñó la posibilidad cuando su propia visión se tornó borrosa.

Dando media vuelta para ahorrarse al menos la mortificación de llorar frente Gustav, fue que Georg no escuchó su nombre de labios del baterista.

Un llamado tan leve, que se perdió antes de alcanzar sus oídos.

 

~2009~

 

En sucesión, durante el año siguiente Georg tuvo tres novias: Anika, Romina y Katty. Todas regordetas y cada una tan rubia como la anterior. En perspectiva y para el ojo aficionado, sin llegar a ser copias del baterista, el parecido era apreciable y digno de mención. Georg ni bajo tortura lo habría admitido, no que hiciera falta, porque las pullas de los gemelos era lo que más se escuchaba esos días.

Inevitablemente, Georg terminaba con la novia en cuestión antes de la marca de los tres meses, y sin darles tiempo de luto, se lanzaba sobre la siguiente chica que estuviera dispuesta y cumpliera los estándares estéticos que el bajista se proponía de manera inconsciente.

Si durante ese tiempo Gustav lo pasó mal, nadie lo supo. Fiel a sus costumbres y acorde a su fama de hombre de piedra, no alzó ni una ceja, mucho menos expresó alguna opinión al respecto.

Su relación con Georg siguió tal y como siempre había sido, descontando el que ya no se besaban, dormían juntos o se les veía compartiendo la intimidad propia de las parejas. Era como si nunca hubiera existido un ‘nosotros’ entre ellos, y el propio Georg no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

Cuando la marca de los seis meses lo alcanzó, y su relación con Romina parecía a punto de caer al borde del precipicio, Georg la pasó fatal, pero no tanto como cuando la fecha marcó los diez meses y Katty se despidió de él, maldiciéndolo como persona y rematando la gracia con una bofetada.

—Supongo que me lo tenía bien ganado —murmuró para sí, sentado en la mesa de la minicocina con la que contaban en el estudio de grabación.

—¿Sigues en lo mismo? —Interrumpió Tom el tren de sus pensamientos.

—De cualquier modo, no era la chica correcta para ti. Ni ella, ni las que estuvieron antes… o a las que vendrán después —agregó Bill a modo de confidencia lo último.

Georg hizo una mueca. —¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Quedarme soltero hasta el fin de mis días? No quiero estar solo tanto tiempo. Dios es mi testigo de que la longevidad de los Listing es proverbial.

—Si no quisieras estar solo, no lo estarías. Piensa en ello —remató Tom, poniéndole la mano en el hombro y apretando.

Los gemelos se despidieron después de eso. Era tarde, y si bien tenían el día siguiente libre, también eran listos y querían aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible para dormir.

Mientras tanto, Georg se pasó la hora delineando sobre la madera de la mesa palabras y dibujos. Sumido en la conmiseración que se tenía a sí mismo, no escuchó las pisadas de Gustav hasta que éste se paró al lado suyo y lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

—¿Qué haces-…?

—¡Joder, Gustav! —Saltó el bajista con los ojos desorbitados—. ¡No me asustes así!

—Tengo cinco minutos esperando a que reacciones —dijo Gustav con la misma tranquilidad que le caracterizaba—. ¿Estás bien?

«Siendo franco, no», pensó Georg con amargura. «Nada es lo mismo sin ti, nadie se equipara a ti.»

—Claro. Un poco cansado, es todo —dijo tratando de igualar la serenidad del baterista pero sin éxito. En su voz se podía apreciar gran parte del malestar que lo aquejaba.

—Bueno, pasa de medianoche. Es normal —señaló Gustav lo obvio—. ¿No vas a ir a la cama todavía?

—¿Y tú? ¿No es tarde para que tú estés despierto? —Haciendo memoria, Georg no recordaba haber visto al baterista despierto a esas horas si no era por cuestiones de la banda; por voluntad propia, Gustav prefería dormir temprano y madrugar.

Gustav le dedicó una mirada. —Estaba dormido... —Sin explicar nada más, se acercó a la alacena y comenzó a sacar algunos ingredientes.

Sorprendido, Georg así lo cuestionó: —¿Qué haces?

—Supongo que aún no planeas acostarte, así que cocinaré algo para los dos.

—Oh. Que amable…

Sin mediar conversación entre ambos, Georg observó a Gustav preparar un tentempié que consistía en pan tostado, untado con la poca mantequilla que quedaba en el refrigerador y espolvoreado de azúcar. Para beber, dos tés humeantes que colocó frente a ellos en cuanto terminó.

—Gracias —musitó Georg, sonriendo para sí cuando la simple visión de su plato y su taza lo hizo sentir reconfortado. No sólo era del tipo de pan que más le gustaba, sino que Gustav había recortado las orillas que tanto detestaba, y lo había hecho bien, cuidando de no aplastar los bordes, a la vez que el corte era simétrico. Tal y como prefería cuando él mismo se cocinaba ese postre, Gustav había untado la mantequilla hasta el borde, poca pero bien distribuida, lo mismo que el azúcar.

Un sorbo a su taza de té obtuvo la misma calificación perfecta. Manzana y canela, una infusión que se apreciaba poco fuera de la época de Navidad, pero que él adoraba beber cuando se sentía alicaído porque la relacionaba con tiempos mejores y la inocencia de la niñez. Que además tuviera el punto exacto de dulce (media cucharada de las pequeñas) no hizo sino que el calor que de pronto se había instalado en su estómago, se extendiera por todo el cuerpo hasta alcanzar regiones tan alejadas como la coronilla de la cabeza y los dedos de los pies.

—¿Te gustó? —Preguntó Gustav, como si la amplia sonrisa que llevara Georg en labios y las arrugas que se le formaban en torno a la comisura de los ojos no fueran señal suficiente.

—Es lo mejor que alguien ha hecho por mí en meses, en serio —murmuró Georg sin atreverse a alzar la vista del plato.

Gustav no dijo nada, y en silencio, comieron aquella cena improvisada.

Justo cuando creía que eran ideas suyas, y que de ningún modo Gustav le enviaba señales, Georg recibió de éste las dos únicas palabras por las que habría matado un año atrás para escuchar:

—Te amo.

Tan simple, tan llano…

El último bocado que tenía en manos se le cayó dentro de la taza y la boca se le quedó abierta en una expresión de lo más cómica.

—¿Q-Qué? —Balbuceó apenas con la garganta cerrada a causa de la impresión.

Envuelto en el vaho de su olvidada taza de té, Gustav esbozó la que podía considerarse una sonrisa tensa y plagada de la ansiedad que su dueño jamás había dejado entrever antes. Había vulnerabilidad, y en el acto se encontraba la confesión más pura de todas.

No era una respuesta, y no era lo que esperaba en lo absoluto, pero Georg lo aceptó.

 

~2014~

 

“¿Me amas?” pasó a ser “me amas”, dicho como afirmación más que como pregunta. Sin dudas, sin nerviosismo, sin necesidad de una respuesta verbal. Luego bastó con una sonrisa, un roce… El simple contacto de sus labios contra la yema de sus dedos. Georg supo interpretar los silencios de Gustav y se recriminó por haberse tardando tanto.

Porque el amor que se permeaba entre los dos no era del tipo tradicional; no se alimentaba de palabras y promesas dichas al aire, sino de acciones.

Georg aprendió a leer entre líneas, y encontró que los sentimientos de Gustav se exponían a su alcance cada vez que el baterista se esforzaba en complacerlo con una taza de té perfecta por las mañanas, cuando terminaban un concierto agotador y sabía en qué punto masajear para aplacar el dolor de músculos, incluso cuando estaba por caer bajo las garras de una gripe y a su lado aparecía con una aspirina y un vaso con agua para tragar la pastilla.

Por parte de Gustav, no volvió a escuchar palabras que aludieran a su relación, y Georg descubrió que no le importaba. El baterista supo compensárselo con creces, siempre deslizando en su mano lo que les uniría de por vida: La llave de su primera casa juntos, la correa del perro que adoptó para ambos, un nuevo anillo que iba a la par con el que él llevaba en su propio dedo anular…

Los hechos dieron paso a un nuevo panorama; Georg encontró que los detalles de Gustav sólo podían apreciarse si se miraba con cuidado. Como cuando salía apresurado en la mañana a hacer las compras y el baterista se aseguraba de poner sobre la mesa de la entrada sus llaves, la billetera y el teléfono. O como cuando en invierno dejaba la toalla sobre el radiador, para que cuando saliera de la ducha estuviera calientita y suave al tacto.

Georg desarrolló un gusto por todas aquellas nimiedades que marcaban una pauta en su vida común, y que con el paso del tiempo vinieron a fortalecer su idea personal de qué era el amor.

Más allá de las eternas frases trilladas que se podían encontrar en libros y películas de romance, era la manera en la que Gustav le acariciaba la nuca cuando se besaban. Por encima de las grandes demostraciones que se veían en televisión, era la mirada cómplice que intercambiaban cuando iban al supermercado y coincidían en el pasillo central llevando consigo algo que el otro había olvidado comprar.

Era la vida que compartían en común, cuando se lavaban los dientes antes de ir a la cama y competían por escupir en el lavamanos, cuando planeaban vacaciones y también cuando pagaban las cuentas; era tomarse de la mano cuando esperaban frente a una luz roja, y lo era por igual si en lugar de pelear por el último pancake, decidían mejor compartirlo.

Eso era amor, y el resto, las verdaderas nimiedades.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
